Razzmatazz Hate
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: Color Collection:  Heero's not enjoying the party.  So he holds out for his knight in shining armor.  Or Duo on a motorcycle.  Whichever comes first.      1x2 one-shot


**Razzmatazz Hate** - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

Heero glared at the delegates as they gave him and his charge pointed looks. He had ignored all the whispered words of love and marriage from just about every person here today.

Quatre was the only person who had not commented on his and Relena's 'relationship'. Of course he knew everything everyone else did not. Quatre smirked at him as yet another person came up to the two of them and gave Heero pointed looks and longing glances.

A strange twitch near his left eye had started five minutes into the confrence, that had been seven hours ago.

"May I borrow your body guard Miss Peacecraft?" Heero looked at Quatre, bless the blonde for his inpecable timing.

He saw Relena's lips thin. "But who-"

"Rogers." Heero commanded into the mic in his ear. "Take over." With that he walked away from the woman pressed in the pink suiet. "Arigato Quatre."

Quatre laughed. "You're very welcome Heero. It appeared to me that it would be wise for me to step in before you're thrown in jail for murder." He teased gently.

Heero sighed. "How they start these-"

"Rumors?" Quatre supplied. "And they start with the pink princess." A beep from Quatres phone sounded. "Oh!" His smile widened. "It seems good news for the both of us."

Heero raised an eye brow as the blonde passed him his phone. His scanned the message and smirked. "This is bound to be interesting." He muttered, eyes darting back to Relena. The woman turned in time to see the both of them staring and she blew a kiss at Heero.

The Japanese man shuddered and turned quickly. He saw Quatre's eye twitch. "You deal with this-"

"Every confrence. Thank god you're at most of them."

Quatre passed him a sympathetic look. "You only have another five mintues or so."

Heero snorted and nodded toward the doors, the quicker he could leave the better. The two continued their conversation outside, at least, until Relena made her prescence known. Anger flashed in her eyes as she saw Heero still talking to Quatre. She marched over and laid a hand on Heero's arm, dragging him from their conversation.

"Miss Peacecreaft!" Quatre hissed as she pulled Heero away slightly.

Heero glared at the hand gripping his arm. "Let go Relena."

"What do you think you're doing?" Relena hissed dangerously.

"Talking." Heero growled.

"You're suppose to be in the ball room with me."

"Why? You have a body guard." Heero's eyes flickered up automatically, locating the other man. "He's still here, so why must I be in the ball room?"

"As my boyfriend you should-"

"Boyfriend?" Heero growled, cutting her off. "I am NOT your boyfriend Relena. I am your BODY GUARD." He hissed.

The woman in Razzmatazz snorted. "Oh come on. After everything, you honestly think that? Silly Heero." She purred, running her hand down his cheek. "I've recognized your flirting ever since the first time I met you." She giggled.

Heero jerked away from her. Glaring at her with something akin to hatred. "No. I will never-" He stepped back as she shifted toward him. "Relena." He hissed dangerously.

"OI!" Both turned sharply at the yell. A black clad figure sat on a purple, blue and black motorcycle. Heero blew out a breath when the helmet of the rider was pulled off and the braid fell down the black clad back. Duo turned a heated glare of pure hatred on Relena. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

Heero ripped his arm from Relena's grasp, stalking over to Duo. One hand grabbed the front of the black leather jacket while the other tilted his head back as he lowered his lips to Duo's.

Quatre snorted into his hand at the look Relena gave the two of them. 'Oh my.'

When Heero pulled away Duo grinned and handed him a helmet before sliding back on the bike. With another hate filled glare, Duo hissed. "Keep your mis-matched Razzmatazz ass away from MY man." He pulled the helmet on, officially ending their conversation.

Heero pulled the other helmet on and slid on in front of Duo, reeving the engine slightly. He peeled out of the parking lot, leaving Relena gapping, people talking and Quatre laughing.

Duo wrapped his arms aroud Heero's waist, snuggling into the strong back. That had brightened his day tremendously. A grin worked it's way on his lips hidden under the helmet. It was fun to finally tell the Razzmatazz bitch off. Duo let out a chuckle. Great fun.

~END~


End file.
